<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lee yijun by jewell445</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658398">lee yijun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewell445/pseuds/jewell445'>jewell445</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cliche, Cupid baby, Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mpreg, Multi, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewell445/pseuds/jewell445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❝please tell mom that i'll be out for a while.❞ donghyuck informed one of their maids before leaving the mansion and to their gates.</p><p>the young boy opened the small gate and almost tripped over. well, a basket almost tripped him over.<br/>he looked down and saw a note that was placed on the sunflower blanket. he picked it up and read the note.</p><p> </p><p>hyuckie, meet lee yijun, our son.<br/>i'm giving him to you now since i'm a broke ass girl now and i know you can take good care of him since you're a rich ass kid.</p><p>i don't know a single thing on how to be a mother. i swear, i want to take care of him but i just really don't know how. i wanted to ask my mother on how to raise a child but she died before i could do so and... well, my dad?<br/>uhh... he almost killed yijun yesterday.</p><p>it's a long story and i'm sorry for leaving him to you to raise without me.<br/>and i almost forgot, he likes macaroons, pancakes and especially watermelons.<br/>- your girl &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>❝my girl?❞</p><p>donghyuck looked down and removed the sunflower blanket that was hiding a peacefully sleeping baby inside of it.</p><p>❝i have a son?❞</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun &amp; Lee Jeno &amp; Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Original Female Character(s), Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. happy birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!!DISCLAIMER!!</p><p>if you ever use wattpad and had stumbled upon a story under the same title and characters, i guarantee you that i am not plagiarizing their work because it's mine.</p><p>after getting my account from wp hacked and me getting locked out, i've finally decided to move here. i'll be moving all of my books from my nahyuckle8611 account to my ao3 account (this)</p><p>also, this is my first time using ao3 so if you ever see a mistake in the future chapters, i apologize. i still dont know how to use this, i'm still learning.</p><p>by the way, just want to let y'all know that this story was inspired by ate bogs's (chogiwanese on wattpad) stories, ❝baby chan❞ and ❝mr.daddy❞ (all stories are her works) that's why you would find some resemblance to some scenes from my story (if u had ever read her works)</p><p>(e.g., the summary of this story was inspired by baby chan) and i ain't plagiarizing ate bogs's works. i already talked to her about this and she said it was okay since it's just inspired and not completely the whole plot of her stories.</p><p>i just wanted to clear things up so there wont be any misunderstandings. thank you for taking your time to read this note. you can now proceed to chapter one, enjoy reading!! ^-^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>❝papa, wake up! someone is knocking at the door!❞</b> donghyuck's son shouted, shaking his papa's body to wake him up.</p><p>donghyuck rubbed his eyes, still half-asleep. he sat up and stared at the baby for some seconds before finally deciding to get out of bed and check on who's at the door early in the morning. he carried his son in his arms and went out of their room to his apartment's door.</p><p>donghyuck now lives alone with his son after getting kicked out by his parents the moment he told them about yijun— actually, the boy's parents wanted to bring the baby to an orphanage but donghyuck stopped them and told them that he's going to take responsibility of the child. at first, his parents were fine with it but when he was asked who is the mother of the child and he answered that it was his ex-girlfriend that his parents despised so much, his mother couldn't take it and told the poor boy and his son to get out of her house.</p><p>his parents despise the girl's guts. there was this one time when the two of them are still together. donghyuck introduced the girl to his parents as his girlfriend. her mother got so mad and kicked the girl out from their house and told donghyuck to end all the ties between him and the girl.</p><p>but donghyuck being a rebel teenager didn't listen and continued to see the girl. the moment his mother heard that he was still seeing the girl, she cut all of donghyuck's bank account cards and grounded him for a month. no phones, no televisions, no everything. just stuck in his room and he can only get out if he has to attend school or when his mother tells him to.</p><p>after getting kicked out from his home, his mother then cut all ties between them. and the first thing he did was find a new home, for him and the baby.</p><p>donghyuck’s friends soon heard about him getting kicked out and offered him help but he rejected all of them except for his childhood best friend, renjun. renjun was one of the few people donghyuck trusted. the older let him stay at his house until he finds an apartment that's suitable for him and his son. </p><p>one day, while donghyuck was out doing his part-time job and yijun was left to renjun's care, donghyuck's brother knocked at the latter’s door. renjun asked what the older needed and was told that he was searching for his little brother and nephew. renjun smiled and let donghyuck’s brother come inside his house and to the guest room where he left yijun inside his crib. </p><p>when donghyuck got home that day, he was surprised to see his brother and panicked but luckily, taeyong got to calm him down and told him that he was there to help him.</p><p>donghyuck then got a small apartment with the help of his brother and that was suitable for the two of them. he got a new job and thank god that the job he works at is enough to pay his everyday expenses and lucky for him, he didn't really needed to pay for his school bills since he has a scholarship. and it has been two years since all of that happened.</p><p>donghyuck stood in front of his apartment's door, hesitating whether to open it or not. yijun raised a brow at his father who's just staring at the door. <b>❝papa? why aren't you opening the door?❞</b> the baby asked, waving a hand in front of his papa's face to snap him out from just staring at the door.</p><p>donghyuck then shook his head and quickly opened the door. the boy was then caught off guard after seeing who was the person from the other side of the door. he took a step back and was about to close the door when the woman's bodyguards stopped him.</p><p><b>❝donghyuck...❞</b> his mother whispered as she took a step forward while the boy took another step backwards. he looked at his son who had his face hidden in his neck then to his mother.</p><p><b>❝w-what do you want… mrs.lee?❞</b> donghyuck asked, hugging his son tightly. he was honestly scared. what if his mother is here to take his son away from him? and how did she even find out where he lives?</p><p>the woman then tried to go near her son but donghyuck just took another step back. <b>❝donghyuck, please, come back to us.❞</b> the woman spoke, backing away from donghyuck who looked so petrified at the moment.</p><p>donghyuck stood in his place, frozen as hell. did his mother just asked him to come back to them? doesn't she also despise him so much to the point she kicked him and his son out of her house and cut all ties between them?</p><p><b>❝why? why ask me now when i'm almost finished forgetting about you?❞</b> donghyuck asked, now glaring at his mother who's eyes are now brimming with tears and honestly speaking? he can't stand seeing his mother cry in front of him, especially when he is the reason behind it.</p><p><b>❝i'm sorry.❞</b> donghyuck quickly apologized. sure, he hates his parents for not accepting his son and kicking them out but despite all of that, he still loves them. they are still his parents by the end of the day. they brought him to life.</p><p>donghyuck's mother then wiped away her tears as she forced out a small smile at her son. <b>❝no, don't say sorry, it's not your fault son. i should be the one saying sorry not you.❞</b> she said before looking at the baby in his son's arms who's now looking back at her looking so lost and confused.</p><p>yijun then looked back at his father then back to the woman in front of them. <b>❝hi! i'm lee yijun, papa's baby!❞</b> the baby said, grinning widely as he waved hello to his grandmother. <b>❝what's your name?❞</b></p><p><b>❝she's just someone junnie.❞</b> donghyuck said before the woman could even speak. he then placed his son down and went to the door. <b>❝and she's about to leave, right... mrs.lee?❞</b> </p><p><b>❝yeah... uh... well, i-if you need help just contact me. you still have my number... right?.. oh, and happy birthday hyuckie.❞</b> the woman said, waving goodbye at the two before leaving with her bodyguards following behind.</p><p>donghyuck then went to the kitchen to make breakfast after locking the door. yijun then followed his papa and sat on the dining table as he patiently waited for her papa to finish cooking their breakfast.</p><p><b>❝papa, i want pancakes for breakfast, okay?❞</b> yijun said, making donghyuck chuckle as he saluted at his son before turning on the stove with a huge smile plastered on his face.</p><p>yijun surely knows how to make his papa happy.</p><p><b>❝you know what to do after you finish eating right?❞</b> donghyuck asked his son as he sat in front of him. the baby just nodded as he stuffed his mouth with the big pancake.</p><p>donghyuck watched his son eat for a while before walking back into his room to shower.</p><p><em> "i wonder why papa was so cold towards mama hyejin." </em>the baby thought to himself after recognizing the lady that looks just like his papa and uncle taeyong's mother in the family picture he saw back at his uncle taeyong's house. </p><p>once yijun finished eating his breakfast, he then got down from the seat he was sitting on and quickly went to the sink, climbing up on the small baby ladder and gently placed down his dishes in the sink as he started washing it.</p><p>and right after he finished washing his dishes, donghyuck came out from their room. the baby went down and ran to his papa. <b>❝can i help with tying papa's tie!❞</b></p><p>donghyuck chuckled and sat down on the couch and let his son tie his tie even though he knew that the baby had zero knowledge on how to tie a tie.</p><p><b>❝done!❞</b> the baby exclaimed, pating his papa's head as he laughed at his own actions. <b>❝be a good boy at school papa!❞</b></p><p><b>❝will do, mister lee~❞</b> donghyuck playfully says and suddenly carried his son up in the air.</p><p><b>❝ah! papa! put baby yijun down!❞</b> the baby giggled as donghyuck started spinning around until he started getting dizzy and slowly placed the baby down on the sofa. </p><p><b>❝let's go?❞</b> donghyuck asked his son after composing himself and the baby just nodded.</p><p>both of them went out of their apartment and rode a taxi to the mansion where taeyong lives together with his <em> fiancé </em>.</p><p><b>❝be a good boy with uncle tyongie, okay?❞</b> donghyuck ruffled his son's hair before ringing the doorbell.</p><p>after some seconds of ringing, the door opened and a topless male welcomed the two. donghyuck's eyes widened and covered his son's eyes and glared at the older. <b>❝not in front of my son, jung jaehyun.❞</b></p><p>jaehyun then just chuckled at his soon to be brother-in-law's reaction and called taeyong to come downstairs.</p><p>once donghyuck spotted his brother, he can't help but smile widely. <b>❝my lovely brother! please take good care of my son, thank you very much.❞</b> donghyuck said as he kissed his son on his cheeks and shoved his son's bag that's full of his toys and needs to jaehyun before sprinting off outside of the mansion's gate to go to school.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>🙤 · ┈┈┈┈ · ꕥ · ┈┈┈┈ · 🙦</b> <b></b></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>❝renjun!❞</b> donghyuck shouted once he spotted his friend by the gate talking to jeno and jaemin.</p><p>the said boy then turned around to search for the person who just called him and saw his best friend running towards him. <b>❝you look so happy, what is it?❞</b> renjun asked once donghyuck got to them.</p><p>donghyuck's wide smile turned into a sad one in a matter of seconds. did his best friend just actually forget that today is his birthday? this isn't renjun, the older was always the first one to greet him with a happy birthday but it looks like he completely had forgotten about it.</p><p><b>❝hey, what's wrong?❞</b> renjun worriedly asked, noticing that his best friend was now sulking.</p><p>sighing, donghyuck shook his head and just left to go to his locker and get his book before entering his first subject, math.</p><p>as donghyuck opened his locker, two letters fell out from it. he crouched down and picked the letters. he looked around his surroundings first, checking if any of his friends were nearby and when he saw no sign of his friends, he quickly shoved it back inside his locker.</p><p><b>❝i swear, if one of this is from that simba guy who wont tell who he really is, i'm going to start investigating to find out who the fuck he is.❞</b> donghyuck gripped onto his books tightly, annoyance plastered on his face.</p><p>that guy, who's code name is simba, would always put letters inside his locker. it kinda creeps him a little bit on how the boy knows what he does for the entire day at school. the letter would always contain confessions and how he loves donghyuck so much that he'd do anything to call donghyuck <em> 'mine'. </em></p><p>sighing for the umpteenth time this morning, donghyuck ran a hand through his hair as he got so frustrated by just thinking who the hell that simba guy is. he then composed himself before entering his classroom and sat at the very back row beside mark.</p><p><b>❝hi.❞</b> the older greeted him. donghyuck then raised a brow at mark who looked so happy today. he was smiling from ear to ear. <b>❝happy birthday hyuckie.❞</b> mark said, ruffling donghyuck's hair.</p><p>with those three words, donghyuck's mood suddenly brightened up. mark surely knows how to make him happy huh? just like his baby yijun.</p><p><b>❝t-thanks.❞</b> donghyuck tried his best not to stutter for the nth time in front of his crush. the younger male just received a small chuckle in response to his thank you from mark and it made his cheeks heat up from embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <b></b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>❝you're going to be mine once again, lee donghyuck. mark my words.❞</em> </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>❝that's all for today. you can have your lunch now.❞</b>
  <span> the teacher said, closing her laptop and once she was out of the classroom, every student rushed out to finally have their lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>donghyuck then went to his locker and to set aside his books. he was about to close it when he remembered, </span>
  <b>❝the letters...❞</b>
  <span> he grabbed it and shoved it in his pocket before locking his locker and going to the cafeteria to find his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>once he had entered the cafeteria, he quickly saw a familiar guy trying to stand on the table but he was held back by another boy. he chuckled at how childish they are. he quickly made his way to where his friends were and sat down beside renjun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>chenle soon gave up and went down from the table, sitting properly beside jisung. </span>
  <b>❝i just wanted for the whole school to know that today is donghyuck hyung's birthday.❞</b>
</p><p>
  <b>❝everyone already knows that. he's the student council president.❞</b>
  <span> renjun stated, giving the tray of food he had gotten for donghyuck just now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>donghyuck mumbled a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>'thank you'</span>
  </em>
  <span> to his friend as he took out the letters he had received earlier. </span>
  <b>❝i received two letters today instead of one.❞</b>
  <span> he said, placing them down on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>renjun then raised a brow, </span>
  <b>❝what does it say?❞</b>
</p><p>
  <span>donghyuck shrugged, he hasn't read what it holds and he's not planning to do so. </span>
  <b>❝i'll read it!❞</b>
  <span> chenle said, quickly snatching the two letters before donghyuck could even hide it. the chinese male then eagerly opened the envelope and took out the letter as he stuck out his tongue at an annoyed donghyuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>❝happy birthday hyuckie. i wish we could spend this day with just the two of us and no one bothering but it seems impossible. anyways, happy birthday and i love you, my sunshine!❞</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>❝signed by simba.❞</b>
  <span> chenle finished and looked at donghyuck with those judging eyes of his. the older just raised his brows, not knowing why the younger is looking at him like he did something dirty or something like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>chenle then suddenly slammed his hands on the table, gaining some attention from the people around them. his friends bowed at them on behalf of chenle's loud ass. </span>
  <b>❝who is this simba?! why didn't you told us that you have a secret boyfriend?!❞</b>
</p><p>
  <span>mark then started choking on his food. luckily, jeno was quick and gave mark his water bottle as he was the one sitting beside him. </span>
  <b>❝i'm okay, continue on t-talking about that s-simba guy, y-yeah.❞</b>
  <span> mark laughed awkwardly and continued eating his food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>donghyuck looked at him and raised a brow but he soon shrugged it off and took the letter from chenle's hold. </span>
  <b>❝thank you very much for reading it out loud, zhong chenle.❞</b>
  <span> he glared at the younger and started eating his food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and soon, all of them finally started eating their lunch and completely had their own worlds with their </span>
  <em>
    <span>'lover(s)'</span>
  </em>
  <span>. donghyuck on the other hand just watched at his friends who are being all lovey-dovey with each other and as he watches his friends, he then caught mark staring at him. the younger then once again raised a brow at mark who suddenly coughed, turning away his gaze from donghyuck to grab his water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>donghyuck then decided to read the letter that chenle had read out loud earlier after the small event with mark. frowning, he looked at the back of it and saw three small letters which might be someone's initials and by someone, i mean the simba guy's initials.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>❝l.mh❞</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he read before looked up from the paper and saw his crush was staring at him once again. he then opened his mouth to ask mark why he keeps on staring at him but he didn't had the chance to even utter a word as jaemin suddenly pointed the other letter that was still on their table, untouched. </span>
  <b>❝hey, what does this other letter says?❞</b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❝i don't know.❞</b>
</p><p>
  <b>❝can i read it?❞</b>
  <span> jaemin asked as he tried to pull off his ugly puppy eyes, in donghyuck's opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>donghyuck just nodded and took out his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tyong hyungie:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>i'll pick you up from school later together with yijun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyuckie☀:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>really?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tyong hyungie:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>yeah. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tyong hyungie:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>see you later!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hyuckie☀:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>tell yijun that his papa already misses him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tyong hyungie:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>will do hehe...</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>seen.</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>❝i'm going to make sure that you'll be mine again and we'll be a happy family together with our son.❞</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>❝sincerely, your girl.❞ </b>
  <span>jaemin reads and weirdly looked up at donghyuck who was busy smiling widely as he texted someone on his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>❝you have a girlfriend?❞</b>
  <span> jaemin suddenly questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>donghyuck didn't answer and still had his full attention on his phone. renjun noticed this and snatched the boy's phone away from him. </span>
  <b>❝give it back!❞</b>
  <span> donghyuck glared at the older and tried to get his phone back.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>❝answer jaemin's question first and i'll give it back.❞</b>
</p><p>
  <span>donghyuck rolled his eyes and just went on to answer jaemin's question. </span>
  <b>❝yes. but we're already over. i had her when i was fourteen but we broke up when i was fifteen and i had already forgotten about her. in fact, i can't even remember what she looks like and what her name is. can i please have my phone back now?❞</b>
</p><p>
  <span>renjun then gave his phone back and it started to ring. </span>
  <b>❝i'll be right back.❞</b>
  <span> donghyuck said, excusing himself from his friends and going out of the cafeteria. once he was outside, he then quickly answered the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>❝hyung? what is it?❞</b>
  <span> donghyuck asked. he then heard some shuffling noises from the other line and heard his brother telling his nephew that it was his papa who's on the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>❝do papa really misses baby yijunnie?❞</b>
  <span> was the first thing donghyuck's son asked from the other line and it made donghyuck chuckle at how cute his baby talks whenever it's by technology.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>❝of course i do! you're my baby.❞</b>
  <span> donghyuck answered. little did he know, someone was listening to their conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>❝who is he talking to?❞</em>
  </b>
  <span> the person mumbled to themselve and turned back to go at the cafeteria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>🙤 · ┈┈┈┈ · ꕥ · ┈┈┈┈ · 🙦</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>❝class dismissed.❞</b>
  <span> the teacher said before going out of their classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>❝finally!❞</b>
  <span> donghyuck can't help but smile widely. today is the first time his brother will pick him up from school again and he honestly doesn't know why he is feeling so giddy about it. maybe it's because he only gets to talk to his brother occasionally ever since taeyong became their family company's new president and probably because yijun would be there too once they pick him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>when donghyuck heard the news of his brother becoming the president of their company, he wanted taeyong to just focus on his work and told him that he's just going to find a babysitter for yijun but taeyong insisted to babysit his nephew even after he became busy with work. donghyuck hesitated at first because he didn't want to burden the older but taeyong reassured him that looking after yijun is not a burden and besides, he has jaehyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>donghyuck is so thankful to have a brother like taeyong. and honestly speaking? taeyong is the kind of brother everybody would probably want to have. he is super kind to his brother and sister and he always looks after them. he just loves his family so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>❝will you walk home or...❞</b>
  <span> someone spoke from beside donghyuck which snapped him out from his overflowing thoughts about his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>donghyuck looked at the boy who stood beside him and smiled as he answered him. </span>
  <b>❝nope, my brother is coming to pick me up.❞</b>
</p><p>
  <span>the boy just nodded and went out of their room first.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>❝mark hyung, wait!❞ </b>
  <span>donghyuck shouted, running after the said boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>mark then stopped in his tracks when he heard his name being called. the boy turned around and saw donghyuck standing in front of him looking so shy. he raised his brows as he stared at his shy donghyuck. </span>
  <b>❝what is it?❞</b>
  <span> he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>❝i can give you a ride home if you want. i'm pretty sure my brother wont mind.❞</b>
  <span> donghyuck shyly said, avoiding any form of eye contact from the older whom he swore he caught grinning from ear to ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>❝thanks but no thanks. you're brother is kinda intimidating.❞</b>
  <span> mark admitted as he started walking with donghyuck to where his locker is located.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>❝come on! i'll protect you if he ever does something to you!❞</b>
  <span> donghyuck said, feeling proud after realizing he just flirted with his crush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>mark and donghyuck soon reached the older's locker. donghyuck then leaned on the locker beside mark's, crossing his arms as he stared in awe at mark's side profile. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>❝can i ask a question?❞</b>
  <span> mark suddenly asked, snapping donghyuck from his daydreaming. the younger then hummed and motioned the older to ask away.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>❝do.. uh... do you</b>
  <span>— </span>
  <b>ah, never mind.❞</b>
  <span> mark said, giving up on trying to ask donghyuck. he'll just do it next time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>mark then shut his locker, making sure to lock it. both boys then finally went outside of their building and to the gates.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>❝there you are!❞</b>
  <span> renjun shouted from the distance and ran towards the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>donghyuck raised a brow at his best friend. </span>
  <b>❝what is it ren?❞</b>
</p><p>
  <b>❝where are you two going?❞</b>
  <span> the older asked, raising a brow at the two males who stood in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>❝home, why?❞</b>
  <span> mark answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>as donghyuck and his friends waited for their rides while talking, a very familiar car parked by the gates and a baby then got off from the backseat and sprinted his way to donghyuck as he squealed. </span>
  <b>❝papa!❞</b>
</p><p>
  <span>donghyuck then smiled widely at the sight of his son running towards him. he crouched down and opened his arms widely and waited for the baby to get to him and hug him. he then stood up with the baby in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>❝hi uncle rennie!❞</b>
  <span> the baby waved his small hand at the chinese male who's unconsciously smiling widely.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>❝papa? you have a son?❞</b>
  <span> jisung suddenly asked, breaking the smiling contest donghyuck and renjun were having.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>donghyuck quickly shook his head as he started to panic and without thinking twice, he just blurted out the most unbelievable excuse he had ever said. </span>
  <b>❝nope. he is taeyong hyung's hidden son. he just likes to call me papa.❞</b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>❝anyways, where's your papa taeyong?❞</b>
  <span> donghyuck asked the baby in his arms. yijun pointed at donghyuck's back and when all of them turned to look, taeyong was there, standing awkwardly beside his car as he waved awkwardly at donghyuck and his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>❝and papa, it's uncle taeyong. uncle tyongie is not my papa, he's my uncle. you're my papa!❞</b>
  <span> the baby corrected his papa.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>❝what's your name?❞</b>
  <span> jaemin suddenly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>❝i'm lee yijun, papa's baby!❞</b>
  <span> he pointed at himself and then to donghyuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>donghyuck shook his head as he laughed awkwardly, </span>
  <b>❝baby no, i'm not your papa.❞</b>
</p><p>
  <b>❝anyways, bye guys.❞</b>
  <span> donghyuck waved at his friends before turning around to mark who looks at him with his brows raised in confusion. </span>
  <b>❝let's go home together.❞</b>
  <span> the younger said as he suddenly grabbed hold of mark's hand and dragged him towards taeyong's car.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. as long as you are with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>mark meets donghyuck's family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>after some time on the road, taeyong's car soon came to a stop in front of a huge house—  a mansion to be more specific. donghyuck looked outside the window and instantly recognized the mansion that he never knew he'll ever see again in his life.</p><p><b>❝why are we here?❞</b> donghyuck asked once taeyong started driving inside the place after the guard opened the big gates. </p><p>taeyong then parked his car, turning off the engine as he faced his brother that's sitting on the passenger seat. <b>❝mom told me to bring you here with your son.❞</b> he answered which made donghhyuck widen his eyes and panic while taeyong remove his seat-belt and got off of his car.</p><p>how could taeyong be so casual with addressing yijun as donghyuck's son? mark is at the back and he could be listening to their conversation. as much as donghyuck wants to tell the whole world about yijun being his son, he can't. not yet.</p><p>donghyuck then looked at the back seat where mark and yijun were sitting and saw mark being so immersed playing with yijun. donghyuck then thought to himself that mark probably didn't hear his conversation with his brother because the latter looks so immersed with playing with the kid that he didn't even think of eavesdropping.</p><p>donghyuck then removed his seat-belt and got out of the car as he looked at his brother who was waiting for him to get off. <b>❝what about mark?❞</b> asked donghyuck, looking back at the said boy who's still inside the car.</p><p><b>❝we'll bring him with us and you'll introduce him as your boyfriend, if he ever is yours.❞</b> the older said, winking at a now flustered donghyuck before quickly taking his leave and running inside the house.</p><p>the flustered boy then clenched his hands as he took a deep breath to calm himself and once he knew he was fine, he reached for the car door handle and slowly opened it. <b>❝let's go. hyung's waiting.❞</b></p><p>mark then got out of the car and he couldn't believe what he was seeing at the moment. <b>❝where are we?❞</b> mark asked, still mesmerized by the sight of the mansion in front of him. <em> "am i dreaming?" </em></p><p><b>❝at my parents' house.❞</b> donghyuck answered, forcing out a smile. the boy then looked at his son who's still in mark's arms and told him to get down but the baby just shook his head and hugged mark tightly, acting as if he was afraid to let go of the boy.</p><p>yijun then looked back at his papa after some seconds. <b>❝papa! can he be my marker? he looks like the kind of guy who will color our world, like rainbows!❞</b> the baby said, looking back at his <em> 'marker' </em> whom he caught looking at his papa with heart eyes.</p><p><b>❝no, he—❞ </b>donghyuck tried to say he was against it but he wasn't able to finish his sentence as mark had cut him off by smiling widely at the baby in his arms and to donghyuck</p><p><b>❝no donghyuck, it's okay.❞</b> mark said, smiling at the child in his arms. ❝ <b>i can be your marker who will color your world if you want.❞</b> he added, ruffling the baby's hair as he giggled.</p><p>donghyuck then grabbed mark's free hand, intertwining them as the two walked inside the mansion and as they did, donghyuck would always glance at the two. and this time, he smiled for real. <em> his </em> mark and <em> his </em> son looked so cute, donghyuck swore he had already busted all of his uwus by the time they entered the house. and honestly speaking, donghyuck feels like they're a family with how they're acting right now.</p><p>but then reality hit him. donghyuck suddenly remembered that he can't be with mark. he doesn't know why, he just knows he can't be with mark even though he would want to and he also can't let his parents know about his sexuality.</p><p>but then, there's his brother. he's gay and their parents accepted him and supported him.</p><p>but then again, he's the only son left that his parents think is straight.</p><p>shaking his head, he'll just solve everything later. as long as mark and yijun are with him, he'll forget all of his problems and just focus his attention on them.</p><p>donghyuck then removed his shoes and wore the house shoes that has a label as <em> 'guests' </em>. he then grabbed his son from mark's hold and also removed his shoes. he waited for mark and when the older finished taking off his shoes and wearing the house shoes, the three of them went to the living room.</p><p>oh how he missed on just lazily sitting around the living room and spending his whole day watching his favourite kdramas on the big flat screen tv together with the devil.</p><p>and speaking of the devil, here she comes. <b>❝donghyuck!❞ </b> he was engulfed in a very tight hug by his sister. after a minute of suffering because of his sister, someone finally came to rescue, <b>❝hey minyoung, have you seen— i uh...❞</b> the person, who <em> 'rescued' </em> donghyuck, stopped talking as he felt awkward by seeing donghyuck and mark with a baby.</p><p><b>❝oh, who do we have here?❞</b> donghyuck teased as he crossed his arms. <b>❝jaemin, what are you doing here? aren't you supposed to be with jeno and renjun?❞</b> donghyuck said, raising a brow at jaemin who's rubbing his nape awkwardly.</p><p><b>❝yah! i'm loyal to renjun and jeno. minyoung just wanted to hang out.❞</b> jaemin finally spoke. </p><p>donghyuck wasn't convinced by jaemin's answer but he'll just let it slide for now. <b>❝where's mom and dad?❞</b> he asked his sister. he just wants this day to be finished aleady. </p><p>at first, he thought that maybe, just <em> maybe </em>, he would be celebrating his birthday with just the two of them, yijun and him. but no, someone actually had to ruin it and bring him to his parents.</p><p><b>❝oh right, mom and dad are already at the dining room. they've been waiting for you.❞ </b>minyoung said, leaving the living room to go back inside the dining room with jaemin following her behind. mark and donghyuck then looked at each other before following minyoung.</p><p>once they were inside the living room, donghyuck helped his son sit down on the high chair that the butler had given them and then sat down on the unoccupied seat between his son and mark. </p><p><b>❝happy birthday son.❞</b> donghyuck's mother greeted, calling for their butler again and telling him to bring something and donghyuck just faintly smiled at his mother. the boy then looked at mark to check on him.</p><p><b>❝you aren't uncomfortable right?❞</b> donghyuck asked. he's worried that mark might be feeling uncomfortable since he doesn't really know much about donghyuck's family. he isn't close with any of them and he might feel left out.</p><p><b>❝i'm comfortable as long as you are with me.❞</b> mark answered and just donghyuck can't help but blush wildly. is mark trying to flirt with him? </p><p>donghyuck's mother then suddenly cleared her throat.</p><p><b>❝let's eat?❞</b> his mother asked and the baby started clapping his hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>❝is he your boyfriend?❞</b> hyejin, donghyuck's mother, broke the awkward silence between all of them which caused mark and donghyuck to choke on their food. is this woman serious? the two looked at each other, mark had his eyes widen while donghyuck tried his best not to blush.</p><p><b>❝n-no. he's just jaem and i's friend.❞</b> donghyuck answered, looking at jaemin who nodded as he drunk his water to stop himself from choking.</p><p>this time, it was his father's time to ask. <b>❝how's my grandson?❞</b> donghyuck raised a brow, pretending to not know who his father is talking about.</p><p>he doesn't want jaemin nor mark to know that he has a son. he doesn't trust them enough even though they're friends. you never know, a person whom you consider as a friend might be the one who's spreading false rumors about you, right? </p><p>and he doesn't want his scholarship to be taken away from him just because he has a son.</p><p><b>❝hey, hyung, why'd you bring me here again?❞</b> donghyuck tried to avoid answering his father's question. taeyong didn't answer and just looked at their mother.</p><p><b>❝i want you to become the company's vice president once you graduate.❞</b> his mother said, which surely made donghyuck's jaw drop.</p><p>was that the reason why his mother badly wants him back in their family? nah ah, he won't be the company's vice president, never. but truth to be told, he wants to have a company, his OWN company, not an already built and one of the top five biggest companies in the whole country. he wants to start from scratch.</p><p><b>❝and i want to get to know yijun more.❞</b> his mother added, snapping him out from his trail of deep thoughts.</p><p>
  <b>❝no.❞</b>
</p><p><b>❝come on hyuckie! i miss you already. i'm too lonely here in this big ass house. when you left, taeyong also left.❞</b> minyoung complaint.</p><p><b>❝too lonely?❞</b> their mother laughed. <b>❝what do you mean lonely? aren't you always bringing that boy home every weekday after school? what was his name again? justin?❞</b> their mother teased.</p><p><b>❝isn't he the boy you always talk about nonstop when we were kids?❞</b> donghyuck asked and minyoung just shyly nodded.</p><p><b>❝i told you minyoung just wanted to hang out! we're just friends!❞</b> jaemin suddenly shouted, making all of them laugh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>❝you're about to see me again. aren't you happy? we're going to be a happy family. me, you and yijun. i'm not going to let anyone ruin our family, especially that mark lee.❞</em> </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i just kinda find it funny how this story was published on donghyuck's birthday (in wp) last year and today i remembered that i also had to publish this here lmao and guess what? while revising this chapter i remembered that today is mark's birthday o.O this isn't planned btw,, i just really remembered to publish this here too earlier after going thru my google docs files which is basically where i write the chapters first before officially publish it :D</p><p>why do i feel like i made no sense here?? i'm sorry to those who just read my broken english😭 it's currently 7am here and i am yet to sleep :"D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>